Thanks for Nothing (GaaHina)
by Waan Mew
Summary: Seorang teman pernah berkata padaku, untuk apa merasa bosan dengan sahabat? Mencari sahabat jauh lebih sulit dibanding pacar, dan aku ingin sekali bertanya padanya… Memangnya salah jika kita merasa bosan hanya dianggap sebagai sahabat? Bukankah kejam jika perasaan serumit cinta dibatasi oleh sebuah label sahabat? (GaaHina only) RnR, please?


"Kamu yakin ingin bersahabat denganku?"

Sebaris kalimat penuh kecemasan yang terlontar dari bibir seorang gadis bernetra lavender hanya dibalas tatapan tanpa ekspresi oleh pemuda disampingnya.

"Kamu yakin?" Sekali lagi memastikan, siapa tahu gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu salah dengar. Mata yang kemudian memerah tanpa sebab sama sekali tak membantu mencairkan atmosfir canggung keduanya.

"Apa yang salah?" Pemuda itu buka suara, menggaruk belakang telinganya, nampak tak berminat melanjutkan pembicaraan. Kini si pemuda beralih menggaruk tengkuk, rasanya gatal tengah menyerang tubuhnya habis-habisan.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak tahu hendak menjawab apa. Harusnya dia yang melontarkan bermacam pertanyaan pada si pemuda bertato _'Ai',_ tapi kini dirinya yang terpojok oleh satu pertanyaan yang baginya menohok hati.

Gaara tak akan mengerti meskipun Hinata mengatakannya secara gamblang. Pemilik alis _imajiner_ itu tak akan pernah mau mengerti perihal sesuatu dalam dirinya yang tengah ia sembunyikan, apalagi sampai ia beberkan sekarang juga.

Mungkin juga si pemuda hanya akan menatapnya sebentar tanpa ekspresi kemudian berlalu.

"Bagaimana jika salah satu diantara kita memiliki kekasih?" Manik Hinata menampung air mata yang siap tumpah. Ia nampak melirik kanan dan kiri, menghindari kontak dengan anak bungsu Sabaku.

"Mudah saja, kalau aku pribadi hanya perlu memberi selamat dan berbahagia jika kamu pun bahagia."

Tetes demi tetes air mata jatuh juga, merembes dikedua pipi yang dingin, demi mendengar jawaban yang tak ia inginkan meluncur bebas dari orang yang ia suka.

Sabaku No Gaara.

 **.**

 **~Thanks For Nothing~**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

Genre(s) : Romance, hurt.

Rated : **T**.

 **Warning :**

 **OOC** , cerita pasaran,

Bahasa mendayu-dayu, Hinata sentrik.

 **typo(s** ), **AU**.

.

.

 _Present~_

.

Tokyo kini semakin ramai, terlalu ramai malah untuk Hinata. Tak tahu mengapa.

Tokyo telah dipenuhi penduduk dari berbagai belahan dunia, inilah yang Hinata sebut ramai.

Dan Tokyo semakin sesak semejak menjadi saksi sebuah kisah cinta tak berbalas.

Duduk dibangku kelas 2 _Hikato_ _High School_ , Hyuuga Hinata baru saja sadar bahwa perasaan yang telah ia rawat sejak kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama harus berakhir, secara paksa.

Dan Hinata semakin merasa tak akan pernah bisa menampakkan perasaannya, karena ia tak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk itu.

Apalagi saat status incaran kini berubah jadi sahabat, akankah perasaan cintanya merusak persahabatan yang kini ia jalin dengan si bungsu Sabaku?

.

Duduk di bawah pohon seraya meneguk sebotol air mineral, Hinata menoleh ke kanan kiri, mencari sahabat barunya yang entah kemana siang ini.

Baiklah kalau Gaara memang sedang ada urusan lain, Hinata akan bermain musik sendiri, atau setidaknya olah vokal saja.

Berdehem sebentar, tarik napas dan…

"Hinata, bagi minum ya?"

…mulai mengambil nada, seharusnya.

"Darimana, Gaara- _kun_?" Yang ditanya tengah sibuk menenggak minuman.

Hinata hanya membatin, pasti si rambut merah baru saja bermain futsal dengan para lelaki perebut benda bulat yang suka menggelinding kesana kemari itu, terlihat dari peluh yang mengalir dari dahi hingga perpotongan leher, kerah seragamnya juga basah.

"Minum lagi?" Hinata menyodorkan sebotol air yang masih tersegel.

Gaara mengangguk.

"Terima kasih."

Hinata pun bertanya-tanya sejak kapan Gaara mendapatinya berada dibawah pohon dekat toilet yang jarang dilirik siswa lain?

Apakah Gaara kini mulai menatap kearahnya seorang, ataukah kebetulan saja?

Si sulung Hyuuga tersenyum paksa untuk sesaat.

"Kapan kita latihan musik lagi?" Hinata bertemu pandang dengan Gaara untuk sesaat dan pemuda itu justru buang muka dan membuat gestur berpikir, entah mengapa. Meski begitu, Hinata tetap menyukainya, bagaimana gerakan seorang Sabaku No Gaara menggaruk kepala lucu, beralih ke dagu hingga tengkuk.

Hinata benar-benar menyukainya.

"Sekarang saja, kamu bisa kan?" Hinata lantas berjingkat, hampir saja tertangkap basah tengah terpikat.

"Berhentilah melamun, kamu tidak mau kalah dikompetisi antar kelas nanti kan?" Hinata mengangguk atas ucapan Gaara, tersenyum sendirian.

"Aku ambil gitarku dulu dikelas tapi kamu tidak boleh kemana-mana, mengerti?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Though my eyes look at you, I can't see you_

 _Though my lips call you, you can't hear me_

 _Though my heart wants you, you can't feel it_

 _Though my everything looks for you, you're not there_

Hanya Hinata yang tahu persis pesan dari lagu yang ia bawakan saat ini.

Hanya Hinata juga yang tahu persis, pada siapa lagu ini ia tujukan.

 _I've never learned about love but why are these feelings coming to me?_

 _It hurts so much that I can't handle it so I can't go to you_

Gaara tersenyum diantara petikan gitarnya, sementara Hinta menangis diantara dawai kepedihannya.

 _Though my heart wants you, you can't feel it_

 _Though my everything looks for you, you're not there_

 _I've never learned about love but why are these feelings coming to me?_

 _It hurts so much that I can't handle it so I can't go to you_

 _I want you and I hope for you but I can't have you_

 _I try to change love into goodbye but my heart…_

Hanya karena Gaara terlalu dekat dan jauh disaat yang sama.

 _I've never learned about love but why are these feelings coming to me?_

 _It hurts so much that I can't handle it so I can't go to you_

 _I can't take this anymore, why has this kind of pain come to me?_

 _I think I'll be like this for a while, my wings are cut up because of you_

 _I think I'll be like this for a while_

 _I think I'll be like this for a while_

 _I think I'll be like this for a while_

Lagu berakhir, si pemuda jangkung bertepuk tangan seraya tersenyum, manis sekali.

Hinata mau tak mau ikut tersenyum, hatinya menghangat tiap kali menatap senyum itu, senyum yang mampu membuatnya terus melangkah maju meski sesuatu dalam dirinya selalu patah tanpa sisa.

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu dalam dirinya bergemuruh, berdegup keras tanpa tahu kapan akan normal kembali, dilema antara ingin menyatakan perasaan atau tetap diam, seperti sebelumnya.

Tapi diam berarti tak akan ada kesempatan. Hatinya tak punya kesempatan.

Apalagi saat Gaara menawarinya persahabatan, sepertinya ia dapat merasakan sebilah bambu menghantam tempurung kepalanya saat itu juga.

Cinta yang klasik, ketika orang yang kita sukai tak ingin menganggap kita lebih dari sahabat.

"Gaara- _kun_ , sepertinya grup mading sudah menempelkan karya baru." Hinata menarik-narik lengan si pemuda yang berbalut seragam, dan Gaara kini kehilangan fokus untuk merobek sebuah bungkus es krim.

"Benarkah?" Ia menyodorkan es krim tadi pada Hinata.

"Kita kesana ya, Gaara _-kun_?" Benar, mereka harus kesana, karena sebelumnya Hinata pernah menempelkan satu dua karya beberapa kali. Semoga saja belum dibuang.

Pemuda 17 tahun itu mengangguk saja saat tangannya ditarik penuh semangat, berlari dari halaman sekolah menuju papan mading di depan kantor kepala sekolah, digandeng Hinata.

 _Ugh_ , mengapa udaranya jadi panas sekali? Apakah ini efek berlari?

Genggaman Hinata lepas hingga mengagetkan Gaara, disusul raut wajah yang murung tanpa sebab.

"Sudah dibuang ternyata." Hyuuga sulung itu menatap punggung anak-anak anggota mading yang berjalan menjauh, menuju perpustakaan.

"Apanya yang dibuang?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok, lihat di sana ada puisi dan cerpen, kelihatannya menarik." Hinata memaksakan senyum untuk yang kesekian kali, menyeret Gaara yang tak juga beranjak membaca bacaan di mading.

"Apanya yang menarik dari bacaan panjang mirip naskah orasi ini?" Hinata terhenyak mendengar penuturan Gaara.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu,"

"Memang tidak ada yang menarik, sepak bola dan balap liar jauh lebih menantang untuk ditonton." Manik Hinata menatap nyalang Gaara yang terus saja berceloteh, menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya terhadap karya seni.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu membandingkan olahraga dengan seni, mereka jelas berbeda. Satu hal lagi, jangan sekali-sekali menghina karya orang." Hinata berlalu, meninggalkan Gaara yang tercengang sambil menggaruk belakang kepala, ia yakin ada yang salah dengan Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak mau!" Seorang gadis bersurai indigo berseru di depan ibunya sendiri, elusan sang ibu pada puncak kepalanya pun ia tepis. Hinata hilang kendali, hingga mengabaikan _image_ pendiamnya selama ini.

"Dengarkan ibu, ayahmu baru saja menjadi pekerja tetap di perusahaan tambang di Hokaido, dan itu artinya tidak mungkin menjangkau kerja tiap hari dari Tokyo." Hinata melongo, mendengar penutuan ibunya yang terkesan egois.

"Apa yang salah dengan Tokyo? Aku nyaman di sini!" Badannya bergetar, sesuatu dalam dirinya menolak keras rencana pindah dadakan ini.

"Ibu sudah mengurus surat kepindahanmu, lusa kita pergi."

"Ibu tidak mengerti!" Gadis itu melesat menuju kamar, membanting pintunya keras hingga sang ibu hanya bisa mengatupkan kedua matanya seraya menghembuskan napas panjang berulang kali diluar kamar.

Satu hal yang ibunya tidak mengerti. Hatinya.

Hati Hinata telah ia berikan untuk seseorang yang istimewa di sini, bagaimana ia bisa pergi tanpa membawa organ tubuhnya? Bagaimana ia bisa hidup dikemudian hari?

Dering telepon menginterupsi, membuat penggemar warna ungu itu terkejut saat layar ponsel menampilkan sederet nama yang ia kenal.

Sabaku No Gaara.

"Halo?" Terdengar Gaara hendak tertawa pelan di seberang telepon. Ada apa?

"Suaramu serak seperti baru menangis." Sial, pemuda itu peka sekali.

"Ti-tidak kok, aku baru bangun tidur." Terdengar helaan napas Gaara yang begitu memburu.

"Hinata, aku minta maaf, siang tadi aku benar-benar keterlaluan." Hinata meneguk ludah gugup. Sesungguhnya ia sendiri yang terlalu berlebihan memarahi Gaara hanya karena hal sesepele tadi.

"Gaara _-kun_ tidak salah kok." Karena Hinata tak akan pernah bisa menyalahkan pemuda itu dalam hal apapun, karena Hinata mencintainya.

"Gaara _-kun_ , bisa gantikan aku menyanyi diperlombaan antar kelas nanti, sepertinya aku terkena radang tenggorokan karena terlalu sering berlatih." Hinata dapat mendengar keterkejutan Gaara yang diiringi bunyi benda jatuh dari seberang telepon.

"Gaara _-kun_ , kamu kenapa?" Terdengar rintihan, namun Gaara meyakinkan Hinata bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Maaf Gaara- _kun_ , aku benar-benar teman yang menyebalkan, aku tipe yang mudah terpancing emosi. Kamu pasti bosan berteman denganku, ya kan?" Hinata menunduk, menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut si surai merah.

"Kenapa berpikiran begitu? Lagipula untuk apa merasa bosan dengan sahabat? Mencari sahabat itu jauh lebih sulit dibanding pacar, semoga kamu mengerti." Hinata menangis begitu saja, iapun yakin Gaara mendengarnya. Hanya saja pemuda itu diam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I will slowly move closer, I will smile for you_

 _Baby girl, oh my baby girl_

 _Even though I don't seem to like it, eventually I will smile in the end_

 _Baby girl oh I know you want me too_

Petikan gitarnya tetap sama, Gaara tetap sama bagusnya seperti biasa.

Yang selalu membuat hatinya dihinggapi bunga-bunga bermekaran.

 _Thump, thump my heart starts to flutter, I keep only thinking of you_

 _Even though I don't say anything you know_

Namun entah mengapa, lantunan lagu yang pemuda itu bawakan seolah mengusik perasaan Hinata, seolah Gaara telah memiliki perempuan istimewa disudut hati. Siapa dia?

 _It's because of you, girl_

 _You don't know this_

 _The more and more I look at you everyday_

 _I miss you even more, why am I like this?_

 _What you call love?_

 _I didn't know about_

 _Now that I know I will confess, my girl_

 _All you have to do is stay with me like you are doing now, oh my shiny girl_

Gaara mengerling kearahnya, tidakkah ia baru saja salah lihat?

Hinata membalik badan, menahan degup jantung yang berlomba ingin keluar dari persembunyian. Hinata takut salah paham, takut terlalu terbawa perasaan.

 _Will you come to me softly? Will you smile looking at me?_

 _Baby girl, oh my baby girl_

 _Even if you say that right now is not the time, will you eventually smile?_

 _Baby girl oh you know how I feel well_

 _It's because of you, girl_

 _You don't know this_

 _The more and more I look at you every day I miss you even more, why am I like this?_

 _What you cal love?_

 _I didn't know about_

 _Now that I know I will confess My girl_

 _All you have to do is stay with me like you are doing now, oh my shiny girl_

Hari ini Gaara menepati janjinya, menggantikan Hinata menyanyi untuk perlombaan antar kelas. Dan yang paling mengesankan adalah Gaara berhasil menyabet juara dua.

Sekaligus menyabet hatinya.

Karena jauh dilubuk hati, Hinata tak kuasa untuk menjerit saat Gaara langsung melesat kearahnya begitu lagu berakhir, menimbulkan sorakan dari beberapa siswa lain.

Tapi Hinata jauh lebih sadar diri dengan status persahabatan mereka, lagipula tak ada yang salah dari menghampiri sahabat sendiri.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Hinata berjalan mendahului, menuju bangku panjang dibawah pohon, tempat mereka biasa duduk berdua.

Hening menyiksa keduanya.

"Kamu tidak ingin memberi selamat? Berkat aku, kelas kita juara dua." Gaara menatap Hinata yang terus menunduk tanpa ada gelagat ingin memulai percakapan.

Ayo bicaralah, Hinata.

"Aku akan pindah." Si gadis Hyuuga mencengkeram ujung roknya hingga kusut, sementara si pemuda langsung menganga tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Besok." Dalam sekejap Gaara tak bisa duduk, kakinya melangkah kesamping kiri.

Tepat di hadapan Hinata yang duduk, ia berdiri.

Hening lagi, hanya ada angin yang menerpa tubuh mereka, dan Hinata yang memainkan ujung sepatunya.

"Mengapa kamu tidak katakan ini padaku sejak awal? Kita teman, kan?" Pemuda beriris _jade_ itu kini berjongkok, berusaha menatap wajah sahabatnya yang kini terhalang poni.

"Aku juga baru tahu tadi malam." Tetes demi tetes air mata membasahi roknya, Hinata tak tahu mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi sangat cengeng, terlebih didepan Gaara.

"Sebentar lagi ujian semester, tidakkah lebih baik kamu pindah saat kelas tiga nanti?" Hinata hanya menunduk, segelintir memori masa-masa indah bersama Gaara di sekolah menguar begitu saja seperti dedaunan yang terhempas angin di musim gugur.

"Kita harus lulus bersama dari sekolah ini. Hinata, tidakkah kamu ingin lulus bersamaku? Tidakkah kamu kasihan padaku jika aku hanya sendiri? Tetaplah disini, aku akan selalu ada untukmu berbagi cerita." Hinata menahan tangisnya yang sebentar lagi pecah.

Entah darimana datangnya sebuah keberanian dan entah siapa yang memulai, namun keduanya saling merengkuh, menyalurkan kerinduan yang tiba-tiba menyergap di sebuah siang yang menguras emosi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang langkah kaki menapaki koridor, berdiri tepat didepan papan mading.

"Hinata, aku berjanji padamu untuk tidak pernah lagi menghina seni, berkat lagu yang kunyanyikan seminggu lalu, aku jadi mengerti bahwa seni adalah caraku berekspresi, kamu benar bahwa aku tidak berhak menghina karya orang karena setiap orang mengekspresikan seninya dalam bentuk yang berbeda, aku janji akan menghargai karya seni mulai sekarang." Gaara bersedekap seraya tersenyum tipis, seolah ada sosok Hinata yang ia ajak bicara.

Namun tidak, Hinata sudah pindah seminggu yang lalu.

Sudah pergi dari jangkauan pandangnya.

Matanya kini menyipit begitu melihat sepotong kertas kecil yang tertempel disudut kanan papan mading yang sepertinya benar-benar familiar.

 _Seorang teman pernah berkata padaku, untuk apa merasa bosan dengan sahabat? Mencari sahabat jauh lebih sulit dibanding pacar, dan aku ingin sekali bertanya padanya…_

 _Memangnya salah jika kita merasa bosan hanya dianggap sebagai sahabat? Bukankah kejam jika perasaan serumit cinta dibatasi oleh sebuah label sahabat?_

 _Dari sahabat yang selalu mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata._

 _I love you, but thanks for nothing._

 **~END~**

Jeng~ jeng~ *main gitar bareng Aa' Gaara*

Saya ini gaje deh, bener. Ada fanfik yang butuh dirampungin malah dengan santainya ngotak-atik ff lain. Abisnya nggak pernah puas sama satu hal aja. Hahaha, bercanda.

 _Moral value :_ Jangan pernah punya perasaan yang bercabang-cabang, nanti pas pergi semua baru tahu rasa lo! *tunjuk cermin*

Tapi santai aja, ini cuma selingan. /selingan kok galau/ dan ini hanya repost, okey? Tadinya ini fic udah nangkring di fandom lain, tapi _eman-eman_ kalo cuma dianggurin.

Jadi yang nungguin _Lost in Love_ , sabar dulu ya sayang-sayangku. Gue belum ada mood buat nerusin, karena beberapa hari ini gue dicuekin terong-terongan. :/

Boleh _read_ tapi nyempilin _review_ dikit, bisa kan? :3

Salam manis,

Waan Mew


End file.
